


Solo un beso más

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon, M/M, Songfic, buck tick - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: ¿Eres tú, acaso me estas esperando para cumplir al fin lo que tantas veces te pedí? Me sonríes, de esa manera en la que solo lo haces para mí, tus labios se mueven hilando palabras que son arrastradas por el viento… Solo un beso más…
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 1





	Solo un beso más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarLetRose_Sukarettorozu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarLetRose_Sukarettorozu/gifts).



> Nota: No hay secuencia entre drabble y drabble, podria ser una retrospeccion, un flasback, una escena del presente.
> 
> Nota2: La cancion con la que se unen los Drabbles (que ya no sé si es una colección o un songfic jeje) es de 1988 de un grupo Visul Buck-Tick.
> 
> Este fanfic fue escrito para el evento del árbol de regalos 2019 de Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro y esta dedicado a Sacarletrose.

**Solo un Beso más**

_1_

  
  
  
  


_Dream & dream mune ni kizamu Cámara  
lenta hito yo no yume  
Solo un beso más yokogao wa maru de setsuna no bibou  
Solo un beso más muse kaeru  
kaori Usure yuku ishiki dake ga ..._

  
  
  
  
De nuevo ese sueño, me ha hecho despertar con el corazón galopante en mi pecho la respiración errática y el cuerpo bañado en sudor, miro hacia mi izquierda, ahí está el muro de piedra tallada y la ventana por la cual entra un poco de viento el cual hace mecer la fina cortina blanca.   
  
  
No sé si puedo volver a dormir, su rostro danza en mis recuerdos que al caer la noche me atenazan con su vivido semblante para después desvanecerse ante mis ojos, mi propia mente me tortura.   
  
  
Sus labios carnosos sonriendo, su voz acariciando mi oído, esa manera de morder sus labios cuando está indeciso.   
Suelto un bufido y paso mis dedos por mi cabello jalándolo un poco con desesperación, _Solo un beso más ..._  
  
  


\---

  
  
Mi cabeza pesa un poco, no pude dormir después de ese sueño, de recordar tu piel y tu voz. Me he tomado una pastilla que me ha dejado Aldebaran hace un par de días, no es la primera mañana en la que el cerebro me asesina con esta punzada incesante.  
Al salir del Templo los rayos del son inmediatamente me dan la bienvenida, pero en mi actual estado esto solo me hace más difícil el abrir los ojos. Echo una mirada hacia los templos sucesivos al mío, hacia uno en específico.  
  
  
Desearía no ir al entrenamiento hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Pero hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer. No soy más que un guerrero, una máquina de pelea. Es para lo que me entrenaron y es lo único para lo que sirvo. Una sonrisa curva mis labios, contigo podía ser más que eso ¿cierto? Pero no cumpliste mi único deseo.  
  
  
El aroma a rosas inunda mi templo, es una costumbre que he adquirido recientemente. Cortar rosas para mi alcoba ¿Por qué no?  
Desvió la mirada y comienzo a caminar escaleras abajo, he pedido entrenar solo esta mañana. No solo es importante para un Caballero Dorado el entrenar el cuerpo, sino también el espíritu y el mío por el momento se encuentra desgarrado al lado de mi corazón. Por eso debo entrenarlo a solas, para sanarlo, para que pueda volver a encenderse con el Cosmos.  
  
  
Hoy será un día largo, quizá lo pase deseando que vuelva la noche para así poder ver su característico perfil de nuevo, para que vuelva a mí, para que me llene de pesadillas y temor. Quizá pase deseando todo el día, el sueño de una noche.  
  
  
Los pájaros cantal alrededor, mis pasos resuenan, a lo lejos veo a Aioria reunirse con los demás, no tengo ánimos ni siquiera como para saludarlos hoy, así que paso a su lado apenas emitiendo un saludo escolar, sin detenerme a escuchar las respuestas.   
  
  
Sigo mi camino hacia uno de los acantilados, donde las flores más hermosas florecen, se asoman, dejan ver sus bellos colores y ahí frente a mí me parece verte, me detengo en el acto ¿Eres tú, acaso me estas esperando para cumplir al fin lo que muchas veces te pedí? Me sonríes, de esa manera en la que solo lo haces para mí, tus labios se mueven hilando palabras que son arrastradas por el viento ... _Solo un beso más_ ...   
  
  
**Continuará**


End file.
